


Deja vu

by orphan_account



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Large Cock, Lou uses a lot of pet names, M/M, Porn with Feelings, SOMEHOW I guess, Semi-Public Sex, but no plot whatsoever, not betaed we die like bastards, the daddy kink is brief instances so dont worry, this is my first full work and it's fucking uglydolls porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things escalate.





	Deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> I beg of you, bear with me, English is not my first language and there, indeed ,are a bunch of grammatical sins here//
> 
> Oh yeah, human au ig, Lou is arrested baby!!

Keys clicked clumsily, humoring him in some way. The familiar figure slipped inside.

"It's been a while huh" depending the context, it could have been read as mocking, degrading even, but it was honest pondering.

Nolan crossed his arms over his heaving chest, elegantly curved hips and sucked-in bottom lip granting him an accidental seductive appearance. Shoe heels met marble as he approached to Lou's curled form. He looked unnervingly defeated and it was weird on him compared to his usual high and mighty-self

"I--" Nolan's words became a whisper when Lou's own smooth voice interjected "I'm sorry." he breathed in and continued "I shouldn't have allowed my bitterness to get to me, what I did is inexcusable and I should have known I'm irredeemable. You don't have to forgive me but I thought...you'd want to hear that"

Purple-green eyes found piercing blue ones, Nolan untangled his arms from each other and one of his hands fell on Lou's shoulder, it didn't matter to him how uncomfortable leaning down like that was.

"No, you never-- you never" he stumbled on his words trying to find somewhere in his head what he wanted to tell Lou, what Lou _needed_ to hear from him.

"You always had to see everyone else move on and get what you wanted ever since you gained conscience, it wasn't fair and then, everyone turned back on you when you asked for a second chance, even...me" shame dribbled from his last words. Lou visibly softened under Nolan's palm, not fragile any longer.

Lou's hand crawled on top of Nolan's and he squeezed it, with warmth and something else laced, Nolan couldn't figure it out yet. Lou proceeded to mutter a "Thank you".

Their hands remained in the same position while Lou spoke again. "It always has been so lonely. Cold too, you know?" his grip tightened "God, your hands feel so nice Nolan" the air grew heavy while Nolan grew flustered.

 

"Do you wanna hold hands, Lou?" the words slipped his lips absentmindedly, panic blossomed in him as if he just made the most lecherous proposal.

Nevertheless Lou seemed calm about it, basking in the sudden change of the mood. "I'd love to" he stopped himself and swiftly changed the original retort "I'd love to, please"

Nolan processed the request, his hand leaving Lou's while he took a seat next to him on the white couch that adorned the middle of Lou's spacious living room.

Nolan shifted closer out of pure instinct without noticing. Observant as usual, Lou didn't miss that. It felt like it took a blink, a tug and a sigh for Nolan to end on Lou's lap. Nolan held his breath the best he could, eyes blown wide attempting to look at Lou directly, to question the blonde with his silence. "Oh my doll" he whined "I'm. Sorry. Nolan I'm sorry. It was the heat of the moment it was--". Fingers intertwined with shaky ones, Nolan's heart threatened to jump out of his body the moment theirs lips collided in a shy fashion.

Fruit flavored chapstick drowned Lou's thoughts, his chest felt tight and compressed. They tasted each other until Nolan pulled away with a low 'pop'.

Before any word could find its way out to break the overwhelming silence, Lou leaned against Nolan and made their lips meet again, something fierce hiding behind in this try waiting to be noticed. His tongue brushed opposing Nolan's half-way parted lips asking for permission to take things further, further than just innocent hand contact. "Mmh" became a lazy 'yes', Lou's tongue found Nolan's dripping one and exchanged the faint orange flavor with his characteristic coffee and mint toothpaste one.

Lou's free hand wanders over Nolan's body until it finds supple thighs, soft and enticing even with the fabric of his uniform in the way.

Their lips parted again, allowing Nolan to let out a pitiful pant "You're so good at this. Great" he pulls his hand away from its lock with Lou's and grabs it, guiding it under his shirt, making it go higher until it reaches one of his rosy nipples. "T-touch me all over, please hm" Nolan begged.

"Daddy" Lou purred with his lips on Nolan's neck.

"Wh-what?" Nolan was lost with Lou's touches until it clicked, a tongue roll "Please daddy, please"

  
Lou pinched one of Nolan's exposed nipples and was rewarded with a choked moan. His mouth latched on the other nipple and sucked as he watched Nolan's expression morph into something that...awakened something in him. Lou separated from him and growled "Becoming a little bit of a slut aren't you?"

The degrading name made Nolan's cock twitch in anticipation, and again, Lou didn't miss the detail. He held Nolan's hips _**hard**_ , nails digging on skin and throbbing erection rubbing against Nolan's plump clothed ass.

"You feel so warm dollface mmh, burning up" Nolan jolted when Lou's words vibrated against his chest again, cock leaking precum at this point. Lou's hand slid in tight pants with a quick movement, fingertips smearing the oozing liquid all over Nolan's shaft "Aww, you're already this wet for me? I didn't even put my cock inside you yet~"

Nolan noticed how he recovered his smugness and complained with a moan "T...take off your clothes too is not fair", he was half naked, shirt buttons all opened and vest and tie already on the floor as a constant reminder of his lack of self-control.

Lou complied, leaving Nolan starving for his gracious touch as he stripped off his jacket, shirt and neckerchief. Nolan couldn't help it when his fingers traced a line on firm muscles, his psyche wasn't exaggerated but Lou clearly took care of himself. A rampage of thoughts poked at Nolan's imagination like a double-edged dagger.

In an attempt to accommodate his body to grind more against Lou, Nolan almost knocks over the low, transparent coffee table methodically placed in front of the couch. His legs were bumbling as a newborn deer's thanks to the stimulation from their heavy petting.

"What an eager little thing..." Lou pulled away from his chest, his cock throbbed and Nolan shuddered right after "Look at what you do to me, baby" he continues with a snarl, Nolan could feel himself growing damper, thinking he could melt, too.

Lou's eyes didn't pry away from him ever since they began, drinking his every move and expressions with metaphorical thirst. He felt borderline feverish, Lou was focusing on him as if there wasn't any prettier dolls that drooled over the mere thought of him knowing about their existences.

Even if he was having a good time, it sent a bitter flavor down his throat and squeezed his guts into knots. It pushed him to question.

Nolan struggled to stutter "W-wait Lou...stop for a second" and he did, roaming hands ceasing and freezing on their place as Nolan spoke.

"I was here to apologize, and make things right between us but, it o-obviously escalated" he choked. Lou opened his mouth to respond, but he appended "And before you ask, I'm one hundred percent okay with this...situation here" Lou smiled in relief, Nolan bit his lips and waited to continue his brief speech "But I wanted to make sure that, this is not just some form of sick manipulation from you. I really think you changed Lou and...I want to trust you"

He contemplated what he would answer Nolan with, hands rubbing circles on his thighs.

"I have to say that being under domiciliary arrest made things even more, gloomy than they were before. Your little silent visits made me capable to deal with it, I was all alone." he gripped Nolan's thigh "I grew fond of you and this triggered every little emotion harbouring inside of me"

Nolan beamed once again, his lips pressed against Lou's for a quick kiss as a new invitation

For their dismay, a female voice interfered from the other side of the door with a knock.

"Nolaaan, me and the girls were looking for you! I knew you'd be here since...you visit Mr Perfe--" she trailed off with a snort "Sorry, often, do you guys mind if I come in?"

  
"Desk" Lou informed, getting up and catching Nolan before he fell straight to the floor.

He nested on Lou's arms while he carried him bridal style towards his not-so-humble office, all meanwhile Mandy waited for an answer. "Just a second!" He managed to shout to appease her and win time for his partner in crime.

Nolan didn't even want to imagine what Moxy would think of his behavior. The rest of the group would scrutinize him for sure, though it would be in the way a worried mother guides her inexperienced son, not mean-spirited in the slightest.

The intruding thoughts vanished as they entered Lou's cluttered office. Well, seemingly, it was not enough to consider him a hoarder but enough to make someone squint to find certain gadgets and documents that were scattered.

"Excuse the mess, mood killer, I know, darling" he whispered. Lou sneaked behind his desk to take a seat and, subsequently, Nolan landed on his lap. He became a trembling mess again the moment his ass was in contact with Lou's retained cock again "Mmh, hold on for a little longer" he encouraged him, devious.

  
Nolan considered the situation again, but no rational thought could fight against the raw lust that the idea of having Lou balls-deep in him sparked.

"Come in" Lou spilled. His hands were on his pants, pulling them down enough for his cock to be comfortably set free. "I know this is probably not what you had in mind for a first time but, I can make it up to you after this, promised" he mumbled to Nolan even when Mandy was at a safe distance.

Nolan was dazed, so that's one of the reasons why he didn't notice Lou managed to lube up three fingers. He wanted to ask him if he kept a lube bottle in his desk's drawers, or if that was his own saliva, but his train of thought collapsed when slick fingers prodded at his hole. He hadn't realized how with all his wiggling on Lou's lap his pants were already partly down.

"I'll take real good care of you" Lou reassures Nolan with a short kiss and a little later two of his lubed digits are being pushed inside his puckered hole. He waits for a physical response.

Nolan squirms and bites back a moan, Mandy already made her way into the office. She would have started screaming if she could see through their saviour, the desk.

"He...y!" She giggled before noting "Looks like Lou was out of chairs huh?"

"Indeed" Lou growled, Mandy didn't quite appreciate it but shrugged it off and used a box as a makeshift chair.

Fingers curled inside Nolan and his walls squeezed them. He swore he saw stars and was ready to ask for more to be added but then was reminded of Mandy's presence, he cursed under his breath and Lou caught up.

"Does he behave with you, Nolan?" Mandy pinched as her hands fell on her lap.

Lou pulled his fingers out, just as if he was teasing Nolan into answering "Ye...s of course, nothing but a gentleman" he didn't sound sarcastic and it surprised her, given the fact most of the talks she shared with Nolan revolving around Lou always involved some form of sassy remarks from him. Odd.

Behind the desk, Lou replaced fingers with his aching cock, earning a muttered 'yes' from Nolan as an encouragement to push it in further. He felt deeply drunk, Nolan knew that if he were standing his legs would give in like jello, weakened by the pleasure Lou's decently sized dick provided.

Scratching that. Nolan took notice that the last part was an understatement after some more inches, since he couldn't stop thinking about how much Lou's girth was stretching him, he even feared that the blonde would split him in half.

For a moment Nolan almost ignored the fact that Mandy was right in front of them to plead to Lou, mumbling of course "Fuck m...e, fill me up more, please Lou"

Lou leaned to calm him, in his own way "Fill you up with cum, slut? Answer to daddy" he had a smirk plastered on his face which, thankfully, Mandy assumed was just Lou being smug.

"I see, hm...I came to remind you we are hanging out later with Kitty and the other guys, if you're still up for that obviously!" Nolan bit his lip and nodded, all he managed without allowing a moan to slip "I, better get going, see you later though!" with the goodbye already said Mandy rushed out of the office, leaving them to share that weird intimacy again.

And even like that, Nolan was still agitated.

Lou tried to soothe him by switching to loving words again "You're taking me so well angel..." he rested his mouth on Nolan's neck, teeth brushing against bare skin, testing.

"L...ou" Nolan called, he answered with a fast thrust "I love you so much baby, you're breathtaking, I love you mmh" his teeth sank into tender flesh without a warning. Nolan didn't mind though, in fact, it drove him to lower himself more on Lou's cock, making the latter squeeze his waist with shaky hands. "You're so fucking tight, you're gonna m-milk me dry like this, cute stuff" Lou laughed it off but his nervousness was rampant. It sent a thrill through Nolan.

"You're cute" Came a moan that compared to rest of their talk sounded innocent. Lou took it in as he kept thrusting, yearning to mark Nolan in other way. "I mean..." Lou wrapped his arms around him, while Nolan began stroking himself, his neglected shaft was handled with ease by agile hands.

  
"I mean, words fail me...I mean I'm tongue tied, speechless b-baby~" Lou quoted softly, burying himself inside his partner. He kept straddling Lou's lap, in a energetic fit; pleading for the bliss of a shared orgasm in his arms.

Lou licked his lips and pointed out with a gasp "Heeey~ look at that! What a pretty sight, babe" Soon, Nolan's half lidded eyes deviated and found his seconds-before flat stomach bulging to accommodate Lou's cock inside.

  
"Cum inside of me Louis~!" Nolan demanded.

Lou blacked out.

_**===** _

Lou shook awake on the white couch with the sound of keys maneuvering, cock shamefully half-hard thanks to a vivid dream. He cursed his sick imagination under his breath, trying to conceal his need while Nolan slipped inside the house.

  
_"Long time no see huh"_

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist!!! If you're wondering, yeah, after the plot twist the events in the dream happen for real. You're welcome


End file.
